


Long Lost Uncle

by HanaHimus



Series: Dysfunctional Family Tree [2]
Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Late Night Conversations, My SMTif Knowledge is through fantranslations online and my own stumbling through Akira's route, So know that going in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Ren meets his long lost uncle, Akira Miyamoto.





	Long Lost Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> As the notes say... My SMTif knowledge isn't like... Amazing, but I like to think I at least sorta have some things figured out. Some things about the endings were combined/messed w to make this work tho so like? Yeah.

After everything that happened, Ren just wanted to sleep. He just hoped all that had happened recently and the talk about his family wasn’t going to mess with him too much… Exhaustion was starting to sit in and he wanted to sleep it off if he could.

But then there was crashing downstairs, the sound of something scrambling around, and a cat’s yowls? He’d have thought it was Morgana, messing around downstairs when he thought Ren was asleep, but… The cat-shaped thief was sitting on him.

“Did you hear that too, Morgana…?” He sat up as the cat slipped off his lap. “Did a stray get in…?”

“I don’t think so. The window’s closed and the door isn’t something a cat could get through, especially not when it’s locked.”

“Then…” Ren stood up and frowned at Morgana. “We should go figure out who or what’s down there.”

Morgana gave a little nod and they started for stairs. So many possibilities were running through Ren’s mind as they moved down the stairs, only for all of them to flee his head when he saw what was downstairs. Or maybe who would still be a better way to explain it.

The person? Thing? Well, they seemed to have the shape of a human, at least to a degree. Half the body seemed to be covered in fur, claws on the giant hand and foot. That wasn’t even mentioning the yellow...thing on the being’s head that stood out in the dark. Ren would probably find this all terrifying if it wasn’t for one thing.

The toaster had just popped (Ren guessed it’d been messed with before he came downstairs) and the being was… Hissing at it. It was kind of hard to be scared of something that looked like a monster when they were acting like that, if he was being honest.

Ren wasted no time running for the lights, flicking them on and earning a startled noise from the monstrous intruder. At least now he could see the thing and, well… This was actually going to be an issue for a reason other than the fact Ren was staring down a monster in Leblanc.

“Uncle Akira?” He’d only seen a few pictures of the guy, and he of course had looked human, but... That was his uncle Akira’s face!

“Uncle… Akira?” He made a face as he repeated Ren’s words back at him. “How do you know that name…? And in what world am I an uncle?”

“Uh, I know it from my mom and grandparents. Uh… My mom was born shortly after you disappeared and, uh…” Ren swallowed hard. “I’m her son, so I’m your nephew…”

“No shit you being the son of my apparent sister would make you my nephew, you idiot.” Akira’s words were filled with venom, enough to make Ren take a step back. “The confusion comes from the whole sister thing. You’re telling me my parents had another kid after I disappeared? Figures.”

“I’m guessing you’re not that happy about it?”

“I usually wouldn’t be able to care any less, but… Now I’m here, in the human world, right?” Ren nodded and Akira sighed. “I didn’t intend to come back here… And when I do somehow end up here, I meet my apparent nephew, great.”

“Guessing you’re not much of a family man, then?” Ren rose an eyebrow.

“Far from it. I’d rather be anywhere other than near someone I’m related to.” Akira threw himself onto a stool and frowned. “Especially since this sister of mine must be younger than me… But her son looks as old as I do.”

“Isn’t that because you’re… A…” Ren gestured to, well, Akira’s entire body. “You know…”

“A demon? Or were you going to call me a monster?” Akira rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. “Look, I wasn’t big on family before this happened…”

“I see.” Ren slid onto the chair next to Akira’s. “And how did this happen? I-if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I died. Hazama killed me in high school and Amon took the chance to possess my body.” Akira looked at Ren. “And before you ask, he and I are… Basically one now. It’s not all Amon and it’s not all Akira… Anyway, that happened and I guess something took care of Hazama, so I took his place.”

“His place…?” That was kind of ominous, at least as far as Ren was concerned.

“As Deity Emperor. It’s not going to affect you any, so don’t worry bout it…” Akira’s face scrunched in displeasure. “Then again, I can smell something nasty on you… Maybe I’ve said too much.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ren sniffed his shirt as discreetly as he could and frowned. “I don’t think I smell or anything…”

“Not something your nose could pick up, you idiot.” Akira slapped him Ren on the back of his head. “You think your human sense of smell could pick up half of what I could?”

“Ow…!” Ren rubbed the back of his head and frowned. “Excuse me for being confused!”

“Use your brain and you won’t get confused!” Akira stood up and let out a sigh. “This isn’t worth getting angry about… I’m going to figure out how to get home. See you never, kid.”

“Wait! I still have things to ask you!” Ren chased after Akira, grabbing his human arm. “Please--”

Too bad for him, the demonic hand was slapping him in the face, knocking him out cold. Man, his uncle was an asshole…

...At least, that’s what he thought until he woke up all tucked in on his bed. Had that all been a dream? Damn, his imagination had been running wild last night if that was the case… Who dreamt of their missing uncle looking like that?

“I’m just glad that wasn’t real…” Easier to write off a weird dream than something like that actually happening--

“Hey, kid!” He jumped at Sojiro’s voice. “Get down here and explain exactly what you were doing last night in my cafe!”

Ren ran down the stairs and paled a bit. The kitchen area was a mess and there were claw marks in a lot of places and… Was that black fur around on the ground? Holy shit, all of this was pointing to either Morgana having gone wild last night or… Ren’s long lost uncle really had been there.

“Sojiro-san…”

“What is it? You gonna explain?”

“I’m… about to faint. Please catch me.”

“What-- Whoa!”


End file.
